mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett is a witch and one of the main female characters of The Vampire Diaries. She was, until recently, The Anchor to The Other Side. While she filled the role of counselor and confidante to all of her friends, Bonnie is also a feisty yet empathetic witch, who discovered her powers just in time to help out her family and friends. At the beginning before Bonnie discovered her true heritage as a witch, Bonnie had self described herself as a psychic. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore, and her ex-boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert. She has known Caroline, Elena and Matt since childhood. She is also close friends with Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie is noted for having many heroine tendencies. She is seen to be very compassionate, empathetic, helpful, very selfless (to the point of martyrdom) and self-sacrificing. Bonnie is repeatedly ready to sacrifice herself for her family and friends without any hesitation or without a second thought. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, which is considered to be a form of Dark Magic, later on in the series, Bonnie had become one of the most powerful characters in the series universe. She was able to take down two members of the Original family with much ease. Bonnie was also powerful and strong enough to take down the very first immortal being in the world, Silas. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her and while she managed to bring Jeremy back it killed her in the process. Qetsiyah, her very ancient and powerful ancestor, transferred the status of Anchor to the Other Side from Amara to Bonnie, allowing her to exist on both sides of the living and the dead. However, Bonnie was forced to feel the pain of every supernatural death, and no longer had access to the powerful magic she once had. After Markos violently tore his way out of The Other Side with the help of the Travelers, it began falling apart as his unnatural resurrection unbalanced it. The blood of the last living doppelgängers of Silas and Amara (Stefan and Elena) used in the spell also reversed the magic that was holding the Other Side together, which then began imploding on itself. This threatened Bonnie with permanent death seeing as she was the Anchor to this supernatural purgatory. Despite great effort on both her and her friend's part to save the Other Side, it finally destroyed itself completely, and with it, Bonnie, together with Damon, also died together on the same day. Both of them were the last people left on the Other Side as it fell down around them. Bonnie spent her last moments with him and finally, their deaths were marked by a white light that surrounded and engulfed them. Bonnie and Damon found themselves living through the same day, the day of May 10, 1994, for the past four months. Though Damon retained his vampiric abilities, Bonnie wasn't able to do magic in this unknown dimension that they were trapped in. Certain clues began to arise that suggested that the two were not alone, which culminated in the appearance of Kai, a very powerful witch who was a member of the Gemini Coven and was imprisoned back in 1994, for the heinous crimes that he committed against his own family. When Kai was about to kill Damon by attempting to stake him, Bonnie arrived just in time and regained her magic at the prospect of losing the only friend, companion and loved one she had with her, entrapping Kai within walls of fire and giving Damon the opening to take Kai down himself. Upon capturing Kai, he revealed that Bonnie's magic is the key to escaping wherever the three have found themselves in. Later on, Bonnie and Damon gain the key to what they need to get back home, which is an artifact that is called the Ascendant. Bonnie and Damon attempt to finally go home and escape the dimension without Kai, however, Kai interferes with Damon and Bonnie's plan to go home. Kai ends up shooting Bonnie in the stomach with an arrow, mortally wounding her. Kai then threatens Damon with an ultimatum: either he takes the Ascendant, goes home and leaves without Bonnie forever or he chooses to save Bonnie, leaving the chances of him and Bonnie going home lost forever. Damon chooses the latter and decides to save a mortally wounded Bonnie with the use of his vampire blood. However, Kai then interferes again and Kai stabs Damon with an arrow. While Damon is distracted with Kai as Kai is holding him down, Damon begs for Bonnie to get out of the dimension herself without him and Kai while she has the chance. However, Bonnie chooses to use her magic to get Kai off of Damon, then throws the Ascendant into Damon's hands, forcing him to go home without her. An upset and distraught Damon ends up looking on at Bonnie in horror at the thought of leaving her behind with Kai. Bonnie sacrifices herself once again and chooses to get Damon back home, saving him from Kai as she is left behind. As of now, Bonnie has escaped the prison world. At first, she was stuck there with just Kai, who spent his time emotionally, mentally and physically torturing Bonnie. Kai ended up regaining magic through his sister's blade, in which she had hidden her magic all the way back in 1994. And Kai, also ended up getting a Bennett witch's blood after stabbing Bonnie with the same blade, leaving her alone to die, while he escaped the prison world for the first time in 18 years. Bonnie eventually freed herself from the prison world(s) using the power from Qetsiyah's blood/Slias's tombstone. She is most likely much more powerful as a result of trading her magic for Qetsiyah's. Following her return from the prison world, Bonnie changes drastically and puts herself first, however, she also displays several signs of PTSD, such as being unable to adjust to other people. With time, Bonnie falls back into her old life, but Kai's guilt leads to him trying to apologize to Bonnie, who seeking revenge eventually imprisons Kai in the 1903 Prison World. Following this, Kai frees himself and as revenge for her betrayal, he links Bonnie's life to Elena through a powerful curse, that will keep Elena in a coma as long as Bonnie is alive. Bonnie is a member of the Bennett Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One - Season Six See Bonnie Bennetts page on The Vampire Diaries wikia. Season Seven (FanFiction) Personality |-|Human/Witch= At the beginning of the series, Bonnie was a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and optimistic individual. With regards to other people, Bonnie is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, and self-sacrificing. Bonnie has shown that she makes a very loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. Bonnie could be considered to be a very spiritual person and she originally identifies herself as a psychic before discovering her identity as a witch as well as her witch heritage. In the beginning, Bonnie was an optimistic person who always chose to see the positive in things. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer immense grief, loss, pain and tragedy as well as the losses of people close to her (most notably, her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious and even depressive person. Although she has shown that she is generally a positive and optimistic person, she has also shown that she is capable of being depressive, withdrawn, martyring, and apathetic. After her Grams dies in season one, she distanced herself from Elena and her friends in Mystic Falls. Her grief was shown to be so bad that Bonnie had even left town for a few weeks in order to escape. Despite all the pain, loss and suffering that she has endured, Bonnie still remains rather strong, especially in the face of danger and adversity. She has shown that she is willing to put her own personal pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to the needs of her loved ones. It could be argued that Bonnie is much too emotionally invested or involved in the lives of her friends and this is probably the reason why Bonnie never seems to find a long period of contentment or happiness. Bonnie remains the person who is deeply loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges that they have faced. While Bonnie has become friends with and likes Stefan, she remains cordial with his older brother, Damon, despite Damon's actions that have affected deeply including turning her mother into a vampire. Bonnie also sees the good in Damon and believes that he has the potential to be a good person and that there is hope for him if he makes the right choices. Bonnie's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her compassion, her selflessness, and her undying devotion and loyalty to her friends and her willingness to constantly sacrifice or martyr herself for them and for the greater good. Multiple times throughout the series, Bonnie uses her powers and abilities as a witch to save the people she cares for as well as innocents, despite knowing the consequences. Although every single member of her family has warned her about the consequences of some of the spells that she has performed, Bonnie's belief is that it is her duty to protect, save and help her friends at all costs. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their emotional, mental and spiritual toll on her, particularly with Jeremy's death. Although Bonnie puts on a facade of strength and courage, she has proven that deep down, she is very emotionally vulnerable and she is in need of love, comfort and support. Bonnie's grief over the loss of Jeremy allowed her to be manipulated by Silas into agreeing to destroy the Veil between the realm of the living and the supernatural purgatory (the Other Side) just to bring Jeremy back knowing that it would also bring back every dead supernatural being. Since finding herself in a "pocket reality" or an otherworldly dimension with Damon after seemingly being destroyed along with the imploding Other Side, Bonnie has been trying her best to keep it together despite the stress and frustration of having to live through the same day over and over again with the one person she is fond of the least (or so she says), believing that her Grams made sure that she would find her way back to the physical plane. However, despite having to deal with that and Damon's sarcastic quips, she continues to stand tall in the face of adversity, managing to regain her magic at the possibility of the one companion or friend (and someone she cares for much deeper than she realizes) she had with her. Bonnie had no qualms when she telekinetically drove a pick axe through Kai's heart, knowing that he is of no use to her and Damon and also knowing that Kai is a psychotic murderer who has no moral or guilty conscience. However, Bonnie played the hero yet again when she sacrificed her chance to come back and let Damon go home instead, ensuring that Kai doesn't get to come back either. Unfortunately, Kai's return to the real world set off a chain of events that put Bonnie in a most unbearable predicament - she is now stuck in the prison world meant for Kai and can only rely on her friends to get her back since she relinquished her magic and placed it in her teddy bear, which is also in the real world. Bonnie fell into a morose state as she tried to recreate a holiday tradition all by herself. She did her best to keep her spirits up but she ended up setting the Christmas tree she put up alight, showing that she is losing hope that she'll ever get out. Not long after, Bonnie had reached her breaking point, as she found the suicide Bourbon she and Damon made a pact on and began drinking it profusely. She then decided to lock herself in the garage with the engine of Damon's car running, trying to suffocate herself to death. However, as she was recording her final moments, Bonnie was reminded of what her Grams told her and she willfully pushed through the pain of being alone and tried to escape the garage. Through Jeremy's timely intervention, she was able to get back up again and she found the atlas where Damon left notes about Nova Scotia, giving Bonnie the idea of going there to access the power of Qetsiyah's blood in Silas's headstone to bring herself back. Filled with a new determination, Bonnie takes Damon's car and journeys to Silas's tomb, hoping to finally return home. Despite the injuries she sustained in acquiring the headstone, she nevertheless pushed through the pain and accomplished her objective. Even the erratic nature of the Prison Worlds did not stop her from fighting her way back home. When she did, she had a heartfelt reunion with Damon, who was overjoyed to have Bonnie back in the mortal plane. Despite the struggles Bonnie's faced, it appeared that they picked up where they left off and acted like not a day has passed since they got separated. Bonnie is having a hard time reintegrating herself into life on the mortal plane, as she was very uncomfortable being in crowded places and scorched a man's skin because he was getting too close to her. However, she finds comfort in Damon, who somewhat reassures her that it's definitely going to take time for her to get herself together. However, things came to a head when she saw Kai again, threatening to melt his face off the next time she sees him, and she snapped at Damon for making her relive all the pain she felt in the Prison World. In a display of sheer power, Bonnie made Damon feel all of that pain so that her feelings about Kai would be made perfectly clear. Bonnie has developed a more reserved, yet assertive and authoritarian demeanor after escaping the Prison World, even leading Damon (who is rather cocky and aggressive) to concede to her wishes. She acknowledges that her time in the Prison World changed her and is unsure if she is scared of what she may have turned into or likes this new version of herself. However, she is more than willing to pull through and figure herself out. After returning from the prison world, she is struggling to adapt to the real world and hide all the pain and loneliness she felt with angry and hate. But she is very happy to be reunited with her best friend Elena. She is unable to let go of the past, as she refused forgiven Malachai Parker for what he did to her in the prison world, despite the fact that he was no longer the evil psychopath he once was. She even tried to kill him, even when he did not try to defend himself, Bonnie left him in 1903 as revenge for what he did to her, and she destroyed the Ascendant (off-screen) to permanently trappe him in Lillian Salvatore's Prison World, these actions of hers, not only backfired, but she also got a kick in the face, as Kai got out of the prison world (off-screen), linked Bonnie's life to Elena, he put her best friend in a mystical slumber and stop her from aging until Bonnie dies, partly as revenge for trying to permanently trappe him in Lillian's prison world, and mainly to teach her a lesson once and for all; if she keeps on double-crossing people in general, there is going to be consequences. |-|Ghost/Anchor to The Other Side= As the anchor to the Other Side, Bonnie seemed to have lost her abilities as a witch. Bonnie would experience pain of a dead supernatural being passing through her. She would try to keep her pain of being the anchor a secret from everyone so that they would not have to worry about her. In the beginning, Bonnie suffered that pain without anyone being aware but Jeremy discovered it when Jesse passed through Bonnie. Unlike the previous Anchor who was Amara, Bonnie had the support of her friends and beings on the Other Side. If Bonnie did not have her friends to help her through the experience, it is mostly likely that Bonnie would have lost her sanity and had gone crazy just like Amara. As the anchor, Bonnie has the ability to exist in both the physical world and on the Other Side, giving her insight on things that not every living or undead friend/ally of hers may know of. Bonnie's fate is tied to the existence of the Other Side. When Markos was brought back by The Travelers from the Other Side, it started to collapse and fall apart. The fate of the beings on the Other Side were tied into some being sucked away to a Dark Dimension (also known as being sucked into oblivion) like Silas and Katherine, while others including Grams and Lexi found true peace. The destruction of the Other Side was sped up with Bonnie helping her friends (such as Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Elena, etc) and others escape before it completely collapsed. In the end, Bonnie and Damon "died" together as they stared into a rising bright white light as the Other Side collapsed with Bonnie asking, "Do you think it will hurt?". Physical Appearance Physically, Bonnie is a very beautiful and attractive young woman. She is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. Bonnie has a very soulful and magical beauty and she is almost uniformly feminine, in which she possesses somewhat of a fragile and enigmatic aura. Bonnie has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance. There is also something rather dreamy about her physical appearance. Bonnie has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin. Bonnie has very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped which are seen to be olive green in coloring. Her eyes almost have a feeling of a boundless ocean; an ethereal quality that is very hard to pinpoint. She has perfectly shaped arched eyebrows which frame over her limpid and soulful eyes. She has a nice, slender and straight nose. Bonnie has well-shaped, full and sensuous lips, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. She has clear and soft light brown skin or complexion with long, luxurious dark brown or soft black wavy hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie is also rather petite at about 5'2" and she is the shortest between herself, Elena and Caroline (with Caroline being the tallest). Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her fashion sense or style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early part of the first season, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with colored t-shirts. However in later seasons, she began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In season four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. In the early parts of season five, her appearance and outfit when she died remains unchanged. However, when she returned to the physical plane, she had her hair cut into a short bob. Her style is much more relaxed and she's seen in more sleeveless tops than she did before. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily, she wears little to no makeup and Bonnie is more of a natural beauty. Powers and Abilities Witch Bonnie is a very powerful witch, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to a near unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures as well as controlling nature to a great extent. This could be attributed to the fact that she descended from a line of witches that begun with Qetsiyah, an extremely powerful witch responsible for creating the Immortality Spell. As a Bennett witch, a direct descendant of Qetsiyah and the member of an extremely powerful bloodline of witches, there are a few spells limited to her bloodline. Due to being related to Qetsiyah, the creator of the Other Side, only a Bennett Witch such as herself can drop the Veil to the Other Side. The same applied to the tomb in which Silas was buried, as only a Bennett witch could open it. Malakai's prison too was created by a Bennett witch, therefore, Bonnie was the only one who could give him an escape. |-|Traditional Magic= |-|Spirit Magic= |-|Dark Magic= |-|Expression= |-|Return to Traditional Magic Present Day= |-|Former/Current Powers= Bonnie has be shown to have used the following powers: *'Divination:' Bonnie first experienced this ability before knowing that she was a witch. **'Intuition:' Bonnie seemed to know where certain objects were, like for example she knew her way round Elena's kitchen and even told her where to find the candles. Also throughout a day, Bonnie couldn't get out of her head three sets of numbers. This was later discovered that these numbers were at a crime scene where Damon killed the foorball coach. **'Premonitions:' This ability is usally used subconsciously or in a dream as a nightmare but they don't usally occur that often and are usally quite vague. Bonnie expreianced this power when she was hiding Klaus' family from him. She was dreaming that she was trapped inside one of Klaus' coffins and was banging to get out, to her surprise, her mother opened it. Bonnie used this Premonition to find her mother and use her to unlock the locked coffin, as they thought it was a weapon help kill Klaus. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. When Bonnie was a "newbie witch", she seemed to have full control of the power, however not as powerful as other witches, as she levitates feathers into the air with the flick of her wrist. Throughout the series, this power has been shown to become stronger and stronger and when switching her magic to expression, her telekenisis peaked. She was able to immobilise an Original Vampire with a single thought and cause him extreme pain while, however the more powerful it got, the more unstable the power got. As Bonnie has now reverted back to Traditional magic, her telekenisis has become weaker but still is shown to be quite powerful. After absorbing the power of Qetsiyah blood, the power increased once again. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create fire with the use of the mind or an evocation of magical words. Bonnie first used this ability when she was in a trance after a friend annoyed her, she caused the water to ignite, causing a vearcle to catch on fire. The second time was when she was possessed by her ancestor, Emily, through an incantation. Bonnie often used water to quick start fires, this was probably just to help her as she was just a "newbie witch" at the time. After gaining the power of expression, she started to create fires when she was mad or angry, this is usually because she has lost control as expression is an unstable magic that is difficult to control. Also when having a nightmare, she subconsciously caused her quilt to catch on fire, however put it out with a wave of her hand. After coming back from the dead, Kai motivated her by the use of Damon so that she could "activate" her magic. She ignited a candle like she did when she first found out that she was a witch. She seems to have full control of this power currently. *'Arokinesis:' Bonnie first showed this ability on her own when she hardest the power of 100 dead witches. She demonstrated to Jeremy of her potential, causing the sky to turn black and making the wind so powerful, it was like a hurricane. Before this, Luka showed Bonnie of how powerful a witch can be if they channel an object or a person. Bonnie and Luka, at school, created a hurricane, blowing everyone's school work everywhere. After loosing the power of the witches, Bonnie hasn't really showed any signes of this power. *'Biokinesis:' According to Bonnie, she learned this ability with ease. She often uses this ability when up against supernatural beings, such as vampires or werewolves. Throughout the series, this power has also grown, so much so that she was able to cause an original vampire, Kol an intense anurism. That caused him to fall to the round, clutching his head in pain. This was however due to her using the power of expression, so it is not known whether her current powers can cause such pain or not. After Damon upset Bonnie, she used this power to cause Damon to expreiance the pain and suffering she had been through while in the prison world with Kai, creating a stamp wound where Kai had stabbed her, a arrow wound where Kai had shot her with a crossbow just after Damon had left. *'Accelerated Healing:' After learning expression, Elena attacked Bonnie at her prom and started to drain her blood. Bonnie managed to get Elena off by giving her an anurism while also healing the bite wound with ease. She has not however displayed this ability now that she is not practising expression. *'Necromancy:' After gaining the power of Expresion, Bonnie used a combination of magics: dark magic, Expresion and spitit magic to resurrect her deceased lover, Jeremy from the other side. The price for this spell however, was her life, but fortunately, the spell was successful and resurrected Jeremy from the dead. Anchor to the Other Side After returning from the Other Side with Qetsiyah's help, Bonnie had the ability to interact with those in the mortal plane and the supernatural purgatory. However, she was stuck with having to deal with the recently deceased supernatural creatures that have to pass through her to get to the Other Side. Through a powerful and complex spell, she was capable of bringing the denizens of the Other Side back into the mortal plane through physical contact. However, when the spell is interrupted and stopped entirely, she loses this ability. Weaknesses Bonnie has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Name * Bonnie is a feminine first name of Scottish or Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful", "charming" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee. ** Other spellings and variations of Bonnie include Bonea, Bonee, Boney, Boni, Bonia, Boniah, Bonie, Bonne, Bonnea, Bonnee, Bonnell, Bonney, Bonni, Bonnia, Bonniah, Bonnin, Bonnie-Bell, Bonnie-Belle, Bonnebell, Bonnebelle, Bonnibela, Bonnibelah, Bonnibele, Bonnibell, Bonnibella, Bonnibellah, Bonnibelle, Bonniebell, Bonniebelle, Bonnybell, Bonnybelle, Bonita, Bonesha, Bonetta, Bonitah, Bonitta, Bonittah, Bonnetta, Bonnita, Bonnitah, Bonnitta, Bonnyta, Bonnytta, Bonyta, Bonytta. *'Sheila' is a feminine anglicized form the Irish name Síle. It is an English version of the name and the Irish form of Cecilia. The name means "blind" "one who is blind" or sixth". It is pronounced SHEE-la. ** Other spellings and variations of Sheila include Sheilah, Sheelagh, Shelagh, Shiela, Shyla, Selia, Sighle, Sheiletta, Sheilette, Sheilett, Sheileta, Sheyla, Sheala, Sheela, Sheelah, Sheilagh, Sheileen, Sheilia, Sheillia, Sheilliah, Sheillynn, Sheilya, Shela, Shelah, Shiela, Shielah. *'Bennett '''is an uncommon unisex name, which could be Latin or Hebrew in origin. The meaning of the name is "blessed". Trivia * Bonnie's birthday is February 5, and her astrological sign is Aquarius. **Gone Girl'' establishes that Bonnie is several months older than her friends Elena and Caroline (Elena was born in June and Caroline was born in October). * In Welcome To Paradise, it is revealed by Damon that she talks in her sleep. * Bonnie apparently hates pancakes. *Bonnie is one of the most powerful main characters and general character shown in the series. She succeeded in going against the will of Nature and revived Jeremy Gilbert from the dead. *Bonnie is a very distant descendant of arguably one of the most powerful witches of all time, Qetsiyah. *Bonnie is the only one that has handled the three talismans of the most powerful witches. ** In season one, Bonnie receives Emily's talisman from Caroline, who got it from Damon. ** In season three, Bonnie tries to destroy Esther's necklace to send the ghosts back to the Other Side and close the passage to it. ** In season four, Bonnie receives Qetsiyah's talisman from Professor Atticus Shane. ** Coincidentally, all three talismans had once belong to a Bennett ancestor as Esther's talisman was originally Ayana. *Bonnie Bennett's character is loosely based off Bonnie McCullough from The Vampire Diaries. *Bonnie stated she was a psychic in Pilot, and that she was a witch in 162 Candles. *Bonnie is the first one to see Stefan Salvatore before Elena. *Bonnie is the first witch to be seen in the series. *Because of her powers, Bonnie is considered one of the most powerful main characters. *Bonnie is the only witch to live the longest amount of time throughout the series. *Bonnie has been possessed by her ancestor Emily twice. *The Bennett line of witches has been in Mystic Falls dating all the way back to the Middle Ages with Ayana. However, Sheila tells Bonnie that their family was originally from Salem, Massachusetts and first came to Mystic Falls after the Salem witch trials, which hadn't taken place until the late 17th century. *Along with Bonnie, all main female characters have died at some point, Bonnie's death occurring during the 60's dance which she managed to revive from later that night with a spell, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are the only ones to escape permanent death and Bonnie is the only one to retain her humanity. *Bonnie's ancestors have been betrayed by Elena's ancestors. *On the television show Heroes, a character named Claire Bennett went back in time and used the alias Bonnie to interact with her mom, also Claire Bennett's father Noah Bennett is played by Jack Coleman, the same actor who played Caroline's late father Bill Forbes. *Bonnie, Alaric, Rebekah, Tyler and Elena, are the only characters who had their body used by another character. Bonnie was first who was possessed, and she was possessed by her ancestor Emily Bennett. *Until Tyler during season two, Bonnie was the only main character who was absent for a period of four episodes in a row. *Bonnie is the best friend of Elena, just like their mothers Abby (Bonnie's mother) and Miranda (Elena's adoptive mother). *Her car is a blue ribbon metallic Toyota Prius registered JR7-5183. *The Toyota Prius that Bonnie drives is also Katerina Graham's personal car. *Bonnie is the only witch who has been possessed by another witch in the series. *Bonnie is also the only witch who revived a human with no other human connect. *Bonnie is the second witch to desiccate an Original: Niklaus. The first was her mother, Abby. *Bonnie once stated that she can't cook, like her friend Elena. *Bonnie's house number is 2136. *So far, Bonnie is the only supernatural that turned humans into mediums (Jeremy and Matt). *Bonnie is the only character and witch shown using Expression magic so far and on another character. *Bonnie is the only witch that used three types of magic at the same time: Spirit Magic, Dark Magic, Expression Magic. *Bonnie is the only character shown to actually use Expression on camera. Bonnie is also assumed to be the only witch who has ever been able to combine three kinds of magic, this making Bonnie one of the most powerful witches shown in the series. *Bonnie is fifth main character who dies after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy (resurrected). **She is the third main female after Vicki and Jenna who dies. *Katherine and Matt sometimes call her Bon Bon. Damon also calls her Bon or Bon Bon. *As the Anchor to the Other Side, Bonnie now existed on both sides and could have physical contact/interaction with the living and the dead. However, Bonnie found out that each time a supernatural creature dies, she felt the pain of their death as they passed through her to the Other Side. *In the movie Honey 2 '', Kat Graham played a character named Maria ''Bennett. *Bonnie received her middle name "Sheila" from her grandmother, Sheila Bennett. *Bonnie was the only immortal character like Silas and Amara as she couldn't be killed but unlike them she didn't drink blood. *Bonnie was mentioned in The Originals episode A Closer Walk With Thee by Niklaus Mikaelson. *Bonnie had the chance to save Silas in the finale, but chose not to. Thus getting her revenge for her father's death. *Bonnie and Tyler are the only two main characters that Silas never disguised himself on the show. *Bonnie and Vicki are the only main characters not to be killed by the known antagonists of the show: Damon, Katherine, Klaus, Silas and Markos. * Bonnie as a witch has practiced four types of magic so far: Traditional Magic, Spirit Magic, Dark Magic and Expression. She currently practises Traditional Magic. * Bonnie has mentioned to Damon that she doesn't like pancakes. However, during their time in the Prison World, both Bonnie and Damon ate pancakes everyday. *In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Bonnie is proven to be significantly stronger than Kai who has absorbed the power of two witches and is currently The Gemini Coven's leader. Whereas Bonnie has absorbed the magic from one of the most powerful witches in the Vampire Diaries Universe. *However, this is proven to be false, in I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Kai uesd his telekinesis on Bonnie, she was not able to break free from his magic before he through her across the room, this proves that Kai was more powerful then Bonnie. *In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Elena recognized Damon as one of Bonnie's best friends. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Mystic Falls Residents